paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
CAR-4
The CAR-4 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. The CAR-4 is the most versatile assault rifle in the game. While it only possess average stats in all regards, its primary strength is that every part of the weapon can be customized, allowing for either all-rounder or specialized builds. With these options, the CAR-4 is a welcome weapon for any character build. Overview The CAR-4 is the second primary weapon unlocked and is a straight upgrade of the beginning AMCAR in almost every category. With the large number of modifications available from the base game and DLCs, the CAR-4 is the most versatile primary weapon in the game. As well as being able to mod it for high damage and/or accuracy, it can also be modded for high concealment, making it an excellent companion on stealth heists. Also, unlike most fully automatic weapons, it has clear and precise iron sights, making a sight modification largely optional. The only reason for a custom sight would be the need for magnification for long-range shooting and personal preference. Tips * The tips below generally don't cover stability except in a very general way because skills (the player's own and those of others on the team) frequently change stability by large amounts. * The Exotique Receiver can be added to any configuration for +2 damage and +2 stability with no other penalties, and so should always be added if you have it. * Adding the Auto Fire (+2 dam, -2 acc) mod to any configuration will trade off some accuracy for slightly more damage. However, this will disable the single-shot fire mode that some players find useful for sniping and conserving ammunition. * This is typical combat configuration built with parts from the Gage Mod Courier DLC, with high damage (40), excellent accuracy (18), good stability (25), and very poor concealment: ** Long Barrel (+5 dam, +2 acc) ** Competitor's Compensator (+5 dam, +2 acc, +2 stb) ** Gazelle Rail (+5 dam, -2 acc, +2 stb) ** Pro Grip (+2 acc, +2 stb) ** CAR Quadstacked Mag (+30 mag) ** Sight of your choice (+2 stb) ** War-Torn Stock (+4 acc, -2 stb) * The maximum damage obtainable is 47, with the Long Barrel, Funnel of Fun Nozzle (+10 damage, -4 accuracy), Auto Fire, Gazelle Rail, and Exotique Receiver. These last few points of damage come however at the expense of accuracy which, even with a Rubber or Pro Grip and a War Torn stock, is no higher than 12. * This following build produces the highest concealment of any primary weapon (31). It has moderately poor accuracy (12) and moderate damage (27). Damage and accuracy may be increased at the cost of concealment by changing the barrel extension or other modifications: ** Short Barrel (-2 acc, +2 con) ** Stubby Compensator (+2 dam, +3 stb, +6 thr) ** Competition Foregrip (+2 dam, +4 acc, -9 stb +2 con) ** Straight Grip (+2 con) ** Vintage Mag. (-8 ammo, +2 con) ** Folding Stock (-2 stb, +3 con) * For a suppressed stealth build, start with the high-concealment build above, remove the barrel extension, and replace the Short Barrel with the Stealth Barrel (-5 dam, -2 acc, +1 con). This leaves you with low damage for an assault rifle (20), the same moderately poor accuracy (12) and slightly lower concealment (29). (The Silent Killer skill can bring damage up to 23 or 26.) ** A Low Profile Suppressor in tandem with the Short Barrel can be substituted for the Stealth Barrel, if unavailable, though this results in only 17 damage, but equal concealment to the above concealment build (31). ** For a combination damage and concealment build a player can use the Short Barrel with the Bigger is Better Supressor and the attachments from the above concealment build (Folding Stock, Straight Grip, Competitors Hand Grip, Vintage Magazine) to get decent accuracy (14), high concealment (28) and decent damage (25, but recommended to be used with Silent Killer to up it to 33 damage). Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Stock Upper receiver Trivia *The CAR-4 is likely a composite of the M4A1 and the LR-300 assault rifles, with its default state resembling the M4A1 and becoming a LR-300 when the Aftermarket Special handguard and Folding Stock are added. *It is one of the two weapons whose name derives from the AMCAR-4, the other being the AMCAR. *The CAR-4 is frequently used by both Law Enforcers and is Chains' default weapon if he is controlled by the AI. **The CAR-4s used by the AI is a bit odd compared to the ones available to the players. While it uses the standard parts plus a Holographic Sight, the Tactical Laser Module is mounted on top of the weapon's handguard instead of on the right side, and the barrel used by the AI is much shorter than the short barrel mod available, barely protruding from the handguard and resembling the ultra-short 6 inch barrels used with Colt Commandos, instead of the 10-inch short barrel available to players. *As with the AMCAR, the weapon's textures read "Crosskill Tactical AR-15". *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4 in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible by editing game files. *The CAR-4 is the most concealable primary weapon in the game so far at 31 if you mod it with Short Barrel, Competition Foregrip, Straight Grip, Vintage Mag., and the Folding Stock. * The Stealth Barrel is probably a reference to the stealth-version of the M4A1, the AAC Honey Badger. * Normally it is impossible to fit weapons of the AR-15 family with side a side folding stock since they all use a cylindrical recoil buffer tube that extends 20cm from the rear of the receiver, the weapons cannot function without it and it normally restricts them to using either fixed or telescoping stocks. However the ZM LR-300 was specifically designed to be able to accept such a stock and has an adapted buffer system to accomodade this feature. Achievements Gallery CAR-4-preview.jpg|A preview of the CAR-4. 2013-09-12 00001.jpg|CAR-4 with 9 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Stubby Compensator, Aftermarket Special Handguard, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Tactical Mag., Holographic Sight, Tactical Stock and Exotique Receiver) CAR-4 fully stealth.jpg|CAR-4 with 6 mods equipped. (Stealth Barrel, Aftermarket Special Handguard, Vintage Mag., Surgeon Sight, Folding Stock, Exotique Receiver) CAR-4-pimped.jpg|CAR-4 with 6 mods equipped. (Stealth Barrel, Assault Light, Pro Grip, Vintage Mag., Military Red Dot Sight and Tactical Stock) 2013-09-13 00010.jpg|Previously mentioned hidden Drum Magazine attachment for the CAR-4. 2014-06-28 00005.jpg|CAR-4 with Gage Courier mods: War-Torn Stock, Quadstacked Mag, Gazelle Rail, Compact Laser Module, Competitor's Compensator, and Solar Sight 2014-07-02_00001.jpg|CAR-4 modded for maximum stealth: Short Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor, Competition Foregrip, Compact Laser Module, Straight Grip, Vintage Mag, Folding Stock and Exotique Receiver. Concealment is . Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Assault Rifles